tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky
Cranky Cranky is a grumpy dockyard crane. Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he is naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky is not fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is "the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy because he is kept working day and night without rest. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Appearances Voice Actors * Glenn Wrage (US; Season 13 onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Season 13 onwards) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; Season 5 - Season 8) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Season 13 - season 15) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Walter Wigand (Germany) Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and moved to different locations. * Cranky is the first character introduced into the television series that had not appeared in the Railway Series. * Before the script cut, Cranky was to have a much larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * One of Cranky's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and deluxe versions; deluxe discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (regular and remote control) * Bachmann * Trading Cards (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:CrankyBugs20.jpg|Cranky on his side File:Cranky.jpg File:HorridLorry2.png|Cranky and Percy File:CrankyBugs7.jpg File:CrankyBugs28.png File:SomethingintheAir19.jpg|Cranky and Henry File:NoSleepforCranky.PNG File:HenryandtheFlagpole67.png File:ThomasandtheStatue.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngine6.jpg|Cranky and the jet engine File:ThomasandtheJetEngine8.jpg File:HideandPeep3.jpg File:HideandPeep35.jpg File:CreakyCranky10.png|Cranky in CGI File:CreakyCranky53.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay14.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay23.png File:Percy'sNewFriends11.png|Cranky with his friend, Seagull File:SodorSurpriseDay30.png KingoftheRailway451.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend27.png File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas File:CrankyCGIhead-onpromo.png|CGI promo File:CGICrankyIllustration.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.png Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCranky.jpg|ERTL File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Bulstrode set File:TrackMasterFlynnandCrankytotheRescueset.jpg|TrackMaster Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway File:BrioCranky.JPG|Brio File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Take-n-Play play set File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Bachmann File:LegoCranky.jpg|LEGO File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|My First Thomas File:MegaBloksCrankyandSalty.jpg|Mega Bloks File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Wind-Up File:CrankyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway